degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jerzas/Attack On Wiki Season 1 Episode 8
Pain Last time on Attack on Wiki The passion between colleagues heated up, the squads reunited in the forest and Kaylin tragicly lost her life. Forest Kieran: 'So where is she? ''Silence 'Lizzy: '''Kieran, I.... '''Cam: '''She's dead '''Lizzy: '''Cam, what the fuck '''Cam: '''Well I'm only being honest '''Tori: '''There is such a thing as sensitivity, even I know that. '''Cam: '''I'm not going to lie to him '''Kieran: '''Hang on... '''Lizzy: '''We all know that you fucking hate him but for fucks sake sho some compassion. '''Cam: '''What's the big deal? '''Tori: '''The big deal is that they came from the same town, the big deal is that they all saw hell together and were stronger for it. '''Kieran: '''What are you-- '''Cam: '''I really don't see why you're making such a problem out of it '''Lizzy: '''Do you know what? I'd rather it was you who had been eaten instead of Kaylin '''Kieran: '''HEY! What are you saying? Kaylin's dead? '''Lizzy: '''I'm so sorry Kieri, she was fighting a titan and it caught her. '''Kieran: '''Did it.....did it... '''Lizzy: '''No, it threw her. '''Kieran: '''I uh....I can't deal with this right now '''Tori: '''Kieran, wait... ''Kieran exits 'Lizzy: '''You fucking dick, Cam '''Cam: '''What the fuck did I do? '''Hange: '''All of you enough! Sarah and Damian should be here shortly and they'll probably be bringing that titan with them, we need to be prepared for when they arrive. '''Lizzy: '''Hey, where's Ash? ''Further in the forest '''Kieran: ''(thinking) This isn't happening, she can't be dead, that wasn't supposed to happen, we were supposed to live through this together. '''Ash: '''What are you doing here? '''Kieran: '''I could ask you the same thing '''Ash: '''I just needed to get away '''Kieran: '''I know how you feel. '''Ash: '''I'm sorry, I know how close you both were. '''Kieran: '''It wasn't just me, you two were close as well. '''Ash: '''You had the crush on her though '''Kieran: '''You knew? '''Ash: '''Of course I did, it was obvious '''Kieran: '''I didn't realise. '''Ash: '''You don't remember the attempt at trying to be cool with her then. '''Kieran: '''What '''Ash: '''When we were hanging out on the fields and you were all "Hey Kaylin, you and I should come here ourselves sometime, you know, just you and me....not Ash" '''Kieran: '''I'd forgotten about that ''Both laugh 'Ash: '''I can't believe that she's really gone '''Kieran: '''I can't either. It doesn't feel real '''Ash: '''We can't stop here you know that '''Kieran: '''Huh '''Ash: '''It's going to be tough without her, but we can't let this destroy us. '''Kieran: '''You're right, we all agreed back then, that we would fight with all we had. '''Ash: '''We should probably get back '''Kieran: '''Yeh let's go ''Back at base 'Sarah: '''The titan stopped and we were able to get away, but it's likely to be heading this way by now. '''Hange: '''In that case, let's set this all up, get everyone into the trees '''Sarah: '''Ok. ''Kieran and Ash both return 'Lizzy: '''Are you both ok? '''Ash: '''As ok as we're going to get '''Tori: '''We're all really sorry '''Kieran: '''She was your friend too. '''Cam: '''Ugh '''Kieran: '''You got something to fucking say '''Cam: '''She knew what she signed up for '''Kieran: '''How can you say that. We all know that '''Cam: '''I'm just saying there's no need to get so upset ''Kieran pushes Cam against a tree 'Kieran: '''I don't fucking care, she was our comrade, our friend '''Cam: '''You wouldn't say that if it was someone else '''Kieran: '''What the fuck are you saying, every death is a loss '''Cam: '''Yeh but you only care when it's someone you want to screw ''Kieran punches Cam 'Kieran: '''I can't with people like you, HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU STAND THERE AND TALK LIKE THIS! WHERE'S YOUR FUCKING COMPASSION '''Cam: '''YOU FUCKING TOOK IT ALL YOU SELF-OBSESSED EGOTISTICAL NUTJOB '''Kieran: '''I WISH IT WAS YOU WHO HAD FUCKING DIED '''Cam: '''I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT EVERYONE'S DEATH '''Kieran: '''I WOULD'VE MADE AN EXCEPTION WITH YOU '''Tori: '''GUYS ENOUGH '''Lizzy: '''Tensions are high right now, lets just let this go for now and focus on what's coming '''Ash: '''Lizzy's right. Kieran, I know you're struggling right now, but just ignore him ok? Come on, lets go. ''Kieran and Ash exit 'Lizzy: '''Cam, please, I don't care what you're thoughts on this are, right now, they're in pain, and why don't you just for once be fucking considerate. What if it was Ari? You both get along well, what if he had died, would you still be like this? '''Cam: '''Well, he didn't '''Tori: '''Why don't you just fuck off Cam ''In the trees 'Yazzy: '''What do you think's happening in the forest? '''Gegi: '''I don't know. We haven't seen the titan that's supposedly on the way. '''Ari: '''Do you think everyone's ok? '''Yazzy: '''I'm sure they are '''Gegi: '''This is terrifying, I don't want any of us to die. '''Ari: '''Hey look, over there is that the titan '''Yazzy: '''It's heading for the forest ''Dani and Damian appear '''Ari: '''Damian, you're here! '''Yazzy: '''Who did you bring with you? '''Dani: '''I'm Dani, I'll be in charge of you all whilst we're up in the trees. '''Gegi: '''Damian, have you seen the others? '''Damian: '''Not for a while. Squad Leader Sarah and I were fighting the titan and the rest got in front, she sent me here when it was over and headed into the forest herself. '''Yazzy: '''Do you at least know if everyone's ok? '''Damian: '''They're uh...not....ok '''Ari: '''What do you mean? '''Damian: '''It's Kaylin..... '''Yazzy: '''She didn't....oh no '''Gegi: '''Crap! '''Dani: '''I'm sorry for your loss, everybody, but let's stay focuses. We can grieve for your friend later, right now, we have a bigger problem. '''Damian: '''Yeh, the titan's heading this way. '''Yazzy: '''What do we do? '''Dani: '''Don't engage it, if we're lucky, it'll head into the forest as planned '''Gegi: '''It's coming this way '''Dani: '''Everyone stay calm. Category:Blog posts